1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method, an ink jet recording apparatus which uses the above recording method, and recorded matter which was obtained by the above recording method or the above recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, printing methods which use an ink jet recording method have been executed by causing small droplets of ink to fly and be attached to a target recording medium such as paper. Due to innovative advances in ink jet recording method techniques in recent years, printing methods which use an ink jet recording method have also been used in the field of high resolution image recording (image printing) which up to then had used photographic or offset printing. In particular, various proposals have been made with regard to inks which are capable of obtaining high-quality images with respect to a target recording medium with an ink absorbing property such as plain paper and special paper for ink jet recording (for example, glossy paper).
For example, JP-A-11-320922 discloses an ink jet recording method where, when ejecting a black ink and color inks of cyan, magenta, and yellow, which have a greater permeability to the recording medium than the black ink, from various nozzles, forming a pattern of ink dots with variable sizes on the recording medium, and performing color recording with gradation, the black dots are formed using composite black in a case where at least a part of the black dots overlaps with the dots of colors other than black at positions which are adjacent to the black dots when the black dots are formed, and the black dots are formed with black ink in other cases. In addition, disclosure is made to the effect that, by using the above recording method, it is possible to reduce bleeding in the color boundary portions of the black and the colors (specification of JP-A-11-320922, paragraphs 0025 to 0035).
However, the ink jet recording method which is disclosed in JP-A-11-320922, there is a problem in that gloss unevenness is generated between a black region which is derived from black ink and a color region which is derived from color ink. Therefore, there is a need to improve the quality of the image.